A Pirate's Treasure
by Sithlord8665
Summary: This is a story taking place in COTBP with my OC Angel Steel. Rating might change over time. This sounds better than it says please read I suck at summaries. Jack/OC/Barbossa
1. Chapter 1

"You can help ye know." Angel said as she attempted to fix the dingy they were in.

"Well, the boat's not needing to be fixed any longer, love. We're almost there." Jack spoke from the topsail of the boat. He jumped down, and picked up a bucket, helping Angel anyway. Angel looked up from the current problem and frowned.

"Jack, look." Angel pointed.

The two saw three skeletons that were hanging from nooses. Next to them was a sign that read 'Pirates Ye Be Warned'. Jack and Angel took off their hats and held them over their hearts in respect for the fallen. After a moment they put their hats back on and went on with their buissiness. As the dinghy and held a hand out for Angel. She took his hand.

The harbormaster came by and saw the mast sticking out of the water. A shocked expression on his face. The little dark boy held onto the other man's breeches, watching what was happening.

"Hey, hold up there you!" The harbormaster called. Jack and Angel turned, cool, calm, and collected. "It's a _shilling_ to tie a boat to the dock. And I shall need to know your names."

"What say to three shillings and we forget the names?" Jack set three shillings down on the harbormaster's journal. He waited for a moment, and the boy next to him widened his eyes.

"Welcome to Port Royal, Mr and Mrs. Smith." He smiled. Jack clapped his hands togethor and bowed, and Angel gave a small curtsy. As they left the harbor they passed the harbormaster's desk. Angel snatched the coin purse that was on the desk, handing it to Jack. The pirate grinned and shook the bag to hear the jingling of coins. In the distance, the two saw a large, lovely, speedy looking ship. They looked at each other and grinned like hungry wolves.

They walked to the dock where the ship they spotted was. Jack hid behind a raised dock. Ange raised a brow, wondering what he was doing. He glanced at her with his brown eyes and then shot a look at the two red coats standing gaurd at the gangplank of the ship. She rolled her eyes again. Obviously the gaurds hadn't seen them if they hadn't said anything.

"Oi, Murtogg, I'm thirsty." The chunky one whined, looking at his boots.

"Me, too." The skinny one Murtogg nodded in agreement. "How come we ain't invited to the party, Mullroy?" Mullroy shrugged.

"The _Interceptor_ needs protection."

Jack led Angel to the dock, innocently walking to the dock. Angel held her hands behind her back and Jack tried his best to look like a normal commoner. The two gaurds rushed to block the two from boarding the ship.

"This dock is off limits to civilians." Murtogg stated. Angel scrambled around, trying to figure something to say.

"I'm terribly sorry, I didn't know. If we see one, we shall alert you imediately." Jack took another step to get to the ship, but the two gaurds blocked him.

"Apparently, there's some sort of high toned and fancy to up at the fort, eh?"

"How could it be that two upstanding gentlemen such as yourselves did not merit an invitation?" Angel pouted mockingly.

"Someone has to make sure this dock is off limits to civilians." Murtogg frowned. He really wanted to go to the celebration, but got stuck here.

"It's a fine goal, to be sure. But it seems to me that a ship like that," Jack pointed to another ship in the distance. The redcoats looked at the ship Jack mentioned. Angel enjoyed watching Jack talk their way out of trouble. "Makes this one superflous, really."

"Oh, the _Dauntless_ is the power in these waters, true enough. But there's no ship as can match the _Interceptor _of speed." Murtogg gloated.

"I've heard of one," Angel piped up. Jack peered at her, a twisted grin on his face; he loved seeing her play along. "Supposed to be very fast, nigh uncatchable...The_ Black Pearl._"

"Well, there is no real ship that can match the Interceptor." Mullroy rolled his eyes.

"The Black Pearl is a real ship." Murtogg turned to his colleague. The pirates exchange glances. They seemed to share a conversation in one look. As the gaurds continued to argue wether the Black Pearl is a real ship or not existed, Angel and Jack sneaked onto the Dauntless. Jack headed for the helm and Angel laid out on a couple of kegs that had been lined up.

"Hey! You! Get away from there!" Murtogg orederd, as he and Mullroy ran to where Jack and Angel were. Sighing to herself, Angel sat up.

"You don't have permission to be there, mate." Mullroy agreed.

"I'm sorry, it was just a pretty boat-" Jack explained.

Angel interuppted him. "Ship."

"What's your name?" Murtogg narrowed his eyes.

"Smith. Or Smithy, if you like." Jack grinned.

"Mrs. Smith to you." Angel, too, narrowed her eyes.

"What's your real purpose in Port Royal Mr and Mrs. Smith?" Mullroy growled.

"Yes and no lies." Murtogg kept his bayonette trained on Angel.

"Well then, I confess, it is our intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, and plunder and otherwise pilfer his weasley black guts out." Jack said.

"I said no lies..."

"I think he's telling the truth."

Angel smiled to herself and laid back onto the barrel of powder. The ship bean to lull her to sleep; the gentle rocking of the water comforted her. She had been raised on it and learned everything she knew on it. The gaurds and Jack sat on some barrels they had found. Jack was telling his infamous life story which Angel heard a hundred times. As Jack talked about the natives who had adopted him as their own, there was great shouting from the cliff near the ship. Angel sat up looking at the cliff.

"And then they made me their cheif-" There was a great splash of a body crashing into the sea. Jack was interuppted and all four of them jumped up.

"Will you be saving her then?" Angel asked, looking at the men.

"I can't swim." Mullroy whined and Murtogg stared at Jack blankly. She turned to the other one he shook his head 'no'.

"Pride of the King's Navy you are...do not lose these." Jack scoffed and began to take off his effects. The three men were caught off gaurd as Angel jumped into the water. With a roll of his eyes, Jack jumped after her. The one thing he hated abbout Angel Steel was that she was always trying to play hero. He swam out to meet Angel and the unconious blonde. It was clear Angel was struggling. Pushing her away, Jack ripped open, and pulled the heavy dress. Angel swam ahead dock where Murtogg and Mullroy helped her. Jack towed off the half drowned woman to the dock where the gaurds took off making sure Angel was ok.

"She's not breathing!" Murtogg complained.

"Move" Angel commanded, retrieving her dagger out and cutting off the corset. The woman began to cough up water, her breathing now unrestricted from the corset.

"Wouldn't have thought of that."

"Apparentley you never been to Singapore." Jack said, kneeling on the nect to Angel. The glint off gold caught Jack and Angel's eye. He picked the medallion. The two shared a glance and returned to the gold.

There was a sudden stampeding of feet as three fancily dressed men and a whole group of redcoats swarmed onto dock.

"On your feet!" A man in the blue coat rose slowly, hands in the air defensively. The blonde scrambeled up and clutched onto the portly and most important looking man. "Elizabeth, are you alright?" He asked her, putting his jacket on his shoulders.

"Yes, yes I'm fine." Elizabeth answered. The large man saw Murtogg holding her corset, and gave him a glare. Murtogg dropped the restricting cloth and pointed at Jack and Angel.

"Shoot them." He ordered.

"Father! Commodore, do you really intend on killing my rescuers?" Elizabeth spoke. Norrington turned to Elizabeth begging to let him kill the people violated her. Elizabeth pleaded with her eyes.

"I believe thanks are in order." Norrington said, holding his hand out for one of the pirates to shake. Angel looked at Jack who simply shrugged. She took the Commmodore's hand, truly believing he ment to shake. When theur hands clasped togethor, the Commodore pulled closer, pulling her sleeve up. "Had a brush with the East India Trading Company, did we pirates?" Norrington said, handing Angel off to a man with irons after seeing the P brand a tattoo of an angel with light behind her. He forcefully took Jack's hand and saw the twin P brand on his sparrow tatto.

"Keep your guns on them men. Gillete, fetch some irons. Well, well look what we have here. Angel Steel isn't it and you must be Jack Sparrow?"

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow, if you please, sir." Jack yanked his hand back.

" Well, I don't see your ship, _Captain_."

"I'm in the market as it were." said Jack. "He said they came to commandeer one." Murtogg spoke up.

"They'll be hanged by dawn."

"Commondore, I must protest pirates or not they saved my life."

"One good deed isn't enough to redeem a man and woman of lifetime of wickedness."

" Though it is enough to condemn them." Angel purred as her and Jack were being forced into irons.

"Indeed." Norrington said with an evil look in his eyes. Gillette was finished cuffing Angel and Jack. Angel smiled sweetley at Jack and he winked her.

"Finally." Jack said throwing his chain around Elizabeth's neck and she squealed being quite suprised. He spun her around to face her father and the other military men. Elizabeth whimpered in panic. "I knew you'd warm up to us."

"Commondor, our effects if you be so kind." Angel ordered. Norrington was frozen andwas frozen in his spot. He couldn't give the pirates their things and let them go. But then again he couldn't let them harm Elizabeth. "Commondore!" Jack said. Norrington reached for thier effects from two soliders and gave it to Angel and Elizabeth. After Elizabeth angrily put the effects on Jack, the pirates made their daring escape.

Jack and Angel sat in a cell, wondeing how were they going to get out of this one. Angel leaned on Jack while he sat against the wall. They both sat on the bench, listening to their surroundings. Both were nodding off to sleep. In the cell next to them were about six men, each trying to coax a dog to their cell. The dog they were trying to lure sat about ten feet away, a ring of keys in it's mouth.

"You can keep doing that forever, the dog is never going to move." Jack spoke, glancing at the other prisoners from under his leather hat. "Oh, excuse us if we haven't resigned ourselves to the gallows just yet." The man with bone retorted. Angel chuckeled and Jack gave a twisted grin.

"So this is it huh, Jack?" Angel whispered as Jack held her close to him.

"Looks like it, luv." Jack sighed just before the sound of fired cannons interrupted everyone's doings. The in habitors of both cells rushed to the windows, looking for where the cannon fire came from. "I know those canons. It's the _Pearl_!"

"Tha Black Pearl? I've heard stories. She's been preying on ships and settlements for near ten years. Never leaves any survivors." One of the men from the other cell gripped the bars between the cells. Angel and Jack looked over at him, silly smiles on their faces.

"No survivors?" Jack spoke.

"Then where do the stories come from I wonder?" Angel teased.

The other prisoner thought about where indeed the stories had come from if there were no surviors. All the prisoners continued wacthing the fight that was happening out side the walls. Jack frowned, he's definitely rather be out there. Angel sat uncomfortable on the bench, tired of looking. She was brought to the floor of the cell as a cannon ball hurdled into the cell wall next to them, freeing their companions.

"My sympathies, friends, you've no manner of luck at all." One of them laughed before hopping out of the hole in their cell.

Jack retrieved the bone and began to lure the dog to their cell. Angel watched inmaptiently, almost dying to get out. She felt like crying. It would be her luck to get sent to the gallows with her beloved, the Pearl would attack the settlement they were on, and a cannon ball would miss the cell they were in. She was furious with her luck. And now Jack had chased off the dog with the keys, she was slightly irritated with him.

Khoeler and Twigg, two crew members from the Black Pearl, bounded from the stairs, cutting down a guard as they did so.

"Hey, this isn't the armory." Twigg cried in frustration.

"Well, well, well, look what we got here Twigg; Captain Jack Sparrow. And Miss Angel Steel, too." Khoeler said, giving Angel a flirtatious smile.

Khoeler spat at the ground. "Last time I saw you, you were all alone on a Godforsaken island, shrinking in the distance. His fourtanes hasn't improved much."

"Worry about your own fortunes, gentlmen. The deepest circle of Hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers." Jack retorted. Khoeler reached into their cell, grabbing Jack by the throat. Angel gasped as Khoeler's arm, bathed in the moonlight, turned to bone, rotting flesh, and ripped clothing.

"So there is a curse." Angel whispered, holding onto Jack as Khoeler held onto him.

"You know nothing of hell." Khoeler growled at Jack. He looked over at Angel, softness in his eyes. Khoeler retrieved his arm, leaving with Twigg.

Jack began to attempt unlocking the door with the bone. So far he unsuccessfully stuck the bone in the keyhole. The sound of footsteps echoed in the jail, and Jack fell backwards, attempting to pretend he was asleep. Angel laid her head on Jack's chest, actually going to sleep.

"You! Sparrow! Steel!" The apprentice blacksmith they had quarrelled with the day before stood in front of their cell. Will seemed to be flustered and rather annoyed.

"Aye." Both Jack and Angel groaned.

"Your familiar with the ship, the Black Pearl?"

"We 'eard of it." Jack said.

"Where does it make berth?" Will asked. Jack shot up, forcing Angel to sit up as well.

"Where does it make berth? Have you not heard the stories?" Jack said shocked. Will stared at Jack. Jack sighed and laying back down again dragging Angel with him. "Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found except by those who know where it is." Jack answered. "The ship's real enough," Will said insistently, "therefore its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?" "Why ask us?" Jack asked, casually examining his fingernails. "Because your pirates!" Will answered impatientley. "And you want to turn a pirate yourself, is that it?" Jack retorted smoothly. Will clutched the bars, his eyes burning in rage. "Never!" There was a silence for a while. "They took Miss Swann." He said. "Ah, so it is you found a girl!" Angel said getting up from Jack's chest while he got up as well putting themselves in a sitting positions. "We see. Well, if your planning to be brave and all, hasten from her rescue, and so win fair lady's heart...you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit for us." Jack said.

Will explained how to get Angel and Jack out. "Hows that?" Angel asked Will. "the key ran off." She gestured in the direction the dog ran off. "I helped build these cells," Will explained examining the door. "These are half-pin barrel hinges. With the right leverage." Will continued, grabbing a wooden bench and placing one end on the holes, "and the proper application of strength, the door will lift free."

"What's your name?" Jack asked. Will blinked in confusion.

"Will Turner." It took a moment to sink in for Jack and Angel.

"That would be short for William I imagine?" Jack asked. "Good strong name...no doubt named after yar father, aye?" Jack asked.

Will gave Jack a strange look. "...Yes."

"Uh huh." Jack said thoughtfully. "Well I changed me mind." Jack and Angel hoisted themselves up and kneeled against the door. "If you spring us form this cell, we swear on the pain of death we shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass." Jack said, putting his hand out for Will to shake it.

Angel stuck out her hand too. "Do we have an accord?" Jack and Angel said in unison. Will shook Angel's hand. "Agreed."

"Agreed." Jack said. "Get get us out." Jack said finally. Will pushed down on the raised end of the bench, and the door was lifted off its hinges. Will gripped the frame and tossed it in the corner. "Hurry, someone probably heard that." Will hurried. "Not without our effects!" Jack said.

"We're going to steal a ship." he said his eyes found the Dauntless, moored in a different, farther dock. "That ship."

"Commandeer. Commandeer that ship, Will." Angel instructed, pointing to the Dauntless. Seriousness filled her ocean blue eyes. Jack looked at Will, with a serious expression on his face.

"One question about your business, boy, or there's no using going. This girl: how far are you willing to rescue her?"

"I'd die for her!" Will answered gallantly.

"Oh good." Jack answered "No, wories then." He then looked back at the docks, but then quickly turned his head again.

The three sneaked under a canoe that rested upside down on the beach. After a group of red coats trooped past them, they stood and quickly walked to the water. The canoe and the three were soon submerged and walking across the ocean floor. Will stepped in a lobster trap, dragging it along with them. "This is either brilliance, or madness." Will said.

"Its amazing how often those traits concide." Jack noted and Angel laughed a bit.

After some bamboozling, which was Jack's idea, the three had commandeered the Interceptor and were sailing out of Port Royal. Angel had to admit; Jack's a genius; not only had he disabled the rudder chain of the Dauntless, but he had gotten the three of them onto the Interceptor without being noticed. They were now safely in the open sea, Jack steering the ship to Tortuga, Angel went along the ship, making sure the riggings were taught. Will sat on a barrel behind Jack, sharpening his sword.

When I was lad, living in England," Will spoke, trying to make most of the silence. "My mother raised me all by herself. When she died, I came out here...searching for my father."

"Is that so." Jack said, a little put off.

"My father raised me. He was kind before my mum crushed his heart, but he still had a soft spot for me." Angel spoke absentmindely, wondering what he was doing now. Jack ignored Angel, and although he was slightly interested, Will continued what he wanted.

"My father? Will Turner? At the jail, it was only you and Angel agreed to help. Since that was what I wanted, I didn't press the matter. I'm not a simpleton Jack." Will said. "You knew my father." Jack stood up and looked at Will straight in the eyes. "We knew 'im." Jack confirmed. "Probably the few that knew him as William Turner. Everyone else just called him 'Bootstrap' or 'Bootstrap Bill'."

"Bootstrap?" Will repeated, looking lost. Jack ignored him.

"Good man, good pirate. I swear you look just like him."

"It's not true! He was good respectable man, a merchant sailor who obeyed the law." Will said.

"Is that what your mum told you, Will?" Angel asked, Jack turned to Will.

"He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag." The pirate turned back to look out upon the open sea.

Will retrieved his sword and pointed at Jack. "My father was not a pirate!" Angel rolled her eyes. She hated how men always retorted to violence.

"Put it away, son. It's not worth you gettting beat again."

"You didn't beat me. You ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd kill you." Will spat.

"That's not much incetive for me to fight fair, then, is it?" Jack turned the wheel sharply, a mast caught Will at the waist, his sword clanged on the desk as he dropped it, and held him over the sea.

"Now, as long as your just hanging there," he began and made Angel sigh with irritation. "Pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these: what a man can do, and what a man can't do. For instance, you can accept your father was a pirate, and a good man, or you cannot. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that someday. Now me, for example. I can let you drown...but Angel and I can't crew this ship into Tortuga all be onsies, savvy? So..." He spun the wheel again, causing the rudder sail to fly back and Will to hit the deck hard on his behind. Jack pointed the sword at him. "Can you command under a pirate?" He flipped the sword so that the handle was facing Will. "Or can you not?"

Will hesitated and took his sword back. "Tortuga?" Will asked slowly. "Tortuga." Jack and Angel said.

"So Tortuga in all it's glory." Will said. Angel salpped a hand on Will's back.

"You'll get used to it, son. Trust me." Angel promised, walking with them in the townsquare. A broad smile grew on her face as she someone Jack made himself familiar with.

"Why are you smiling?" Will whispered.

"You'll see."

A woman with dark red hair approached Jack. She wore what must have been an expensive dress at one time. Her facial make up was heavy around her eyes. What this woman did for a living was written. "Scarlett!" Jack said happily, getting a nice slap on the face. "Not, sure I deserved that. Gisele!" A woman with blonde hair, dressed the same as Scarlette, walked briskly to where Jack stood. Her eye makeup was just as heavy and dark as the other's. It was obvious she Scarlette shared the same profession.

"Who was she?"

"What?" Giselle too delivered a sharp, stinging, slap on Jack's cheek. "I _may _have deserved that."

The group went to a pig lot where a drunken old man was asleep. Angel recognised him to be Joshamee Gibbs, a long time friend of her and Jack's. Jack lifted one of the two buckets of water the trio had collected and tossed it to Gibbs. "Curse ya fer breathin' ya slack-jawed idiot!" Gibbs shouted, sitting up. Jack said nothing, looking at his friend. Slowly Gibbs eyes cleared and he grinned wide. "Mother's love! Jack! Angel! You should know better to wake a man when he's sleepin'. 'S bad luck."

"Ah, fortunately, I know how to counter it," Jack replied tossing the bucket in the corner, and kneeling to Gibbs's level. "The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink. The man who sleeping drinks it while listening to a propostion from the man who did the waking." It took a second for Gibbs to figure it out in his mind.

"Aye, that'll about do it." Jack and Angel grinned and Angel pulled Gibbs to his feet. As Gibbs stepped over the rail, Will followed Jack's lead and dumped the contents of the bucket on Gibbs's head. "Blast, I'm already awake!" Gibbs shouted shaking himself.

"That was for the smell," Will explained. Gibbs opened his mouth, thought better of it, and nodded reluctantly.

The group went to the Faithful Bride if you know Jack well to get rum. The tavern was packed with old salty dogs, pirates, and wenches alike, fighting, gambling, flirting, or just simply drinking. Gibbs stumbeled over a table by the back wall and Jack went to the bar to get drinks. When Jack returned with the drinks, Angel sat beside Jack. The three took the first sip in unison.

"Now, what's the nature o' this venture o' yorn?" Gibbs mused, thinking maybe he needed to save his father from another prison or was stealing a heap of gold from the Morroccon king. Jack hesitated "I'm going after the _Balck Pearl_."Gibbs choked on his rum and Angel sat silently. "I know where it's gonna be, and I'm gonna take it."

Gibbs slowly shook his head. "Jack, 's a fool's errand. Why you know better than me the tales of the _Black Pearl_."

"That is why I know what Barbossa is up to." Jack pointed out. "All I need is a crew."

Gibbs was unconvinced. "From what I hear tell of Barbossa, he's not a man to suffer fools, nor strike for one."

"Well, then I'd say it's a very good thing I'm not a fool then, eh?"

"Prove me wrong! What makes you think Brabossa'll give up his ship to you?"

Jack lowered his voice. "Let's just say it's a matter of leverage." Will looked over his shoulder at them, looking suspicous. Angel looked at Will, motinoning for him to turn around. Jack nodded to Will's direction. Gibbs still looked confused and Jack had to motion with his head two or three times toward Will to get Gibbs to understand.

"The kid?" Angel looked back Will who was struggeling to get away from a fat wench. Angel sighed and stood up from her seat beside Jack.

"Oi! Get your own." Angel threatened tucking her arm under Will's. The fat wench frowned, and retreated to her original client. Will looked at Angel strangely. "What? Would rather have her on top of you if it wasn't for my help?" Angel let go of Will's arm. "Thanks." Will said.

"Don't mention it, lad." Angel said taking back her seat beside Jack. "

Take what you can!" Jack said.

"-can only hope. Give nothing back!" Gibbs finished, knocking his mug against Jack's. They both took huge gulps of their rum and slapped the mugs on the table.


	2. The Adventure Begins

The next morning Jack, Will, and Angel woke rather early. Will was a bit suprised how easily Jack had gotten up considering how much he drank last night. Gibbs had brought a dozen men in varying states of size and hygine for Jack's crew.

"Feast yer eyes, Cap'n," Gibbs said proudly. "All of them hands before the mast, every man worth his salt. And crazy to boot," he added in a undertone. Will didn't seem as sure about the crew. He recognized a few of them from the bar last night. The blacksmith's apprentice reckoned most were still drunk.

"So _this_ is your able-bodied crew?" Jack glowered at hin and then approached an older man. He had a bandana around his head and a vibrantly colored parrot on his shoulder. "You sailor!"

"Cotton, sir." Gibbs said immediately.

", do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" Jack waited a few more minutes for the man to reply. He preturbed that the man said nothing.

"Answer, man!"

"Jack, I think he is a mute." Angel leaned closer to Jack to whisper into his ear.

"She's right sir, he's a mute," Gibbs explained. "Poor devil had his tounge cut out." Cotton opened his mouth to illustrate and Jack and Angel had a look of disgust on their face.

"-So he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how." Jack stepped to the right and gave Cotton's parrot a strange look. "Mr. Cotton's...parrot...same question."

"Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!" The parrot sqwuaked.

"Mostly, we figure that means 'yes'."

"Of course it does." exclaimed Angel. Jack turned to Will. "Satisfied?" Will thought for a moment.

"Well, you've proved their mad."

"And what's the benefit for us?" A voice called from the end of the dock. It sounded familiar to both Jack and Angel. Jack slowly walked down to where the voice was, followed by Angel and stopping at a figure wearing a wide brimed hat. Cautiously, Jack took off the hat, revealing long raven black hair and a woman.

Jack smiled warmly. "Ana Maria." Then woman slapped him across the face.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that either?" Will said sarcastically.

"No, that one I deserved."

Ana nodded. "You stole my boat!"

"Actually-" Ana smacked him again.

"Borrowed!" Jack said quikly. "Borrowed without permission, but with every intention on bringing it back."

"But you didn't!" Ana shouted.

"You'll get another one!" Jack promised. Ana pointed threatenly.

"I will."

"A better one," Will interupted. Jack nodded

"A better one!" Will pointer to the_ Interceptor _

"That one." Jack frowned

"What one?" His eyes widen Will pointed to the Interceptor again. "That one?" He hissed and Will nodded furtively."Aye! That one! What say you?"

Ana thought for a moment before shouting. "Aye!" The whole crew agreed and began walking down to the pier. Gibbs approached them, looking horrified. "No, no, no, no, no, it's frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard."

"Pardon?" Angel said in a mockingly sweet tone.

"I didn't mean you, lass. I mean you act like a man." Angel narrowed her eyes at Gibbs. "No, I didn't mean it like that-" Before Gibbs could fully explain himself Angel gave his shoulder a strong punch.

"It's be far worse not to have them." Jack noted.

"There's a storm on it's, Jack." Angel pointed to the clouds. "I can see that, luv." Jack gave her a crooked grin.

* * *

"ON DECK, ALL HANDS! RUN OUT THAT TOPSAIL AND SECURE THE RUDDER!" Jack yellled. The ship was rocking hard, and the thunder was louder than ever. Waves all around the ship, everyone was drenched in rain and sea water. Angel helped as best as she could, tightening ropes, securing canons. She had helped Will a few times, keeping him from going overboard. Angel looked around the helm, and saw Gibbs shouting over the storm to Jack. "WE SHOULD DROP CANVAS, SIR!"

"SHE CAN HOLD A BIT LONGER!" Jack answered.

"WHAT'S IN YER HEAD THAT'S PUTTIN' YOU IN SUCH A FINE MOOD, CAP'N?" Angel had hard time hearing both of them 'cause of the storm. "WE'RE CATCHING UP!" Jack answered proudly.

* * *

The next morining was foggier than Angel had seen in a while. Both the crew and Angel leaned on the railing, looking over it and into shark infested waters below. Battered remains of hundreds of ships lifted the ocean floor, occasional mast potruding from the water. Angel felt a sharp chill down her spine, she wasn't real enthused about the Isla de Muerta; It reminded her of a graveyard. When she turned her head to Will, Angel couldn't help but smile. Something about not being the only one scared out of her wits comforted her.

"We should keep our eyes peeled." Angel spoke with an air of caution. Will attempted at swallowing the knot in his throat and nodded. Angel heard the words puncuated by Cotton's parrot. "Dead men tell no tales!" Gibbs stepped next to Will and Angel.

"Puts a chill in the bones how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage."

"Mr. Gibbs, the island that cannot be found except by those who knows where it is are not honest. They were pirates, smugglers, and dishonest nature, savvy?" Angel said smartly.

"Aye, that they probably were, Miss Steel. But Judgement of Davy Jones, in the end they're all men trying to make ends meet, or looking for adventure. No more different than you or I." Gibbs defended hisself. Angel shrugged and pushed herself away from the railing to sit on a barrel cross-legged. Gibbs and Will sat on a couple of barrels were in front of her.

"How is it that Jack came upon that compass?" Will asked, peering at the man who stood at the helm.

"Not a lot's known about Jack before he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after her treasure of the Isla de Muerta. That was before I met him, back when he was captain of the _Black Pearl_."

"What?" Gibbs's eyes widened as he drank the rum from his leather flask. He hadn't ment to let that information slip. "He failed to metion that."

"Well, he plays things closer to his vest now. And a hard-learned lesson that was," Gibbs explained. "See three days on the venture the first mate comes to him and says everything's a fair share. That should be mean the location of the treasure, too, so Jack gave up his bearings. That night there was a mutiny. They marroned Jack on an island and left him to die but not before he got mad with the heat."

Will nodded. "So that's all the reasons for all the..." The young-pirate-to-be made a couple drunken movements, pretending to be his captain. Angel couldn't help but giggle.

"Reason's got nothing to do with it." Gibbs knelt down on deck waiting for Will and Angel to do the same."Now, Will; when a pirate's marooned they're given a single shot. One shot. Well that won't do much good huntin' or be rescued. But after three weeks of a starvin belly and thirst, that pistol stars to look r_eal_ friendly." He placed his pointer finger on the side of his head to show Will what he meant. Will frowned. "But Jack, he escaped the island, and he still has one shot. Oh, but he won't use it, though, save one man: his mutinous first mate."

"Barbossa." Will whispered in understanding. He was silent for a moment, gathering his thoughts. "How did Jack get off that island?"

"Well I tell ye," Gibbs interjected. "He waded out in the shallows and he waited there three days and three nights, 'til a matter a matter of sea creatures 'came acclimated to his prescence. And on the fourth morning, he roped a couple o' seaturtles, lashed them together, and made a raft."

Will gave Jack's more reliable first mate a quizzical look. "He roped a couple of seaturtles." He said with deep skeptisim.

"Aye, sea turtles." Angel said. Will thought for another moment.

"What'd he use for rope?" Gibbs opened his mouth for a minute and then shut it: he didn't know about that part. He had never asked. Angel looked up to see Jack's eyes on them. "Human hair," he answered simply. "From my back."

"That 's disgustin', Jack." Angel grimaced. "Ye have explaining to do."

"Depends on how do I have to explain myself, luv." Jack winked. Angel smiled girlishly while Will rolled his eyes and Gibbs cleared his throat. "Let go of anchor!" Jack commanded.

"Aye, Captain!" The crew replied and went to work.

"Young Mr. Turner, Angel, and I are to go to ashore." Jack instructed, a sly grin his face as he spoke Angel's name. "Cap'n, what if the worst should happen?" Gibbs ran up to Jack and asked nervously. Jack was quiet for a moment. "Keep to the Code." Jack answered grabbing Angel's hand, leading her and Will into the longboat.

"Aye, the Code." Gibbs murmured.

Will stepped into the boat, suspicion heavy in his heart. Angel sat between the two men in the boat as Jack took control of the oars and Will took the lamp. After moments of rowing, the mist began to fade and the _Black Pearl _could be easily seen near the Isla de Muerta. As the group entered the cave leading to the treasure, light from the sun began to fade lamp Will held on to supplied their own light now. Will saw a skeleton sitting on a ledge, a cutlass had been plunged into it's chest many year's ago.

"What code is Gibbs to keep if the worst to happen?"

"Pirate's Code." Jack answered.

"Any man who falls behind is left behind." Angel said blanky.

"No heroes among theives, eh?" Will almost spat.

"You know, for such having a bleak look on pirates, your well on your way on becoming one." Jack began to list the reasons on his fingers. "Sprung a couple of pirates from jail, commandeered a ship of the Fleet, sailed with a bucaneer crew out of Tortuga.." Jack and Angel noticed Will had been staring at gold in the water below. Jack gave Will a crooked grin."...And your completely obssesed with treasure." Jack finished, putting the oars in the boat and tying everything down.

"That's not true!" Will hissed. "I am not obsessed with treasure!" Jack led them to a sepereate, seculed cave, where Barbossa and his cursed crew were.

"Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate." Jack said as he wrapped his arm around Angel's waist. All three of them watched as Barbossa gave his speech.

"Gentlemen, the time has come! Our salvation is nigh! Our torment is neared an end!" As the end of each sentence the crew cheered.

"Elizabeth," Will gasped. Elizabeth was standing by the chest, wearing a red dress, and fear on her face.

"For ten years, we've been tested and tried and each man jack of you hear has proved his a mettle a hundred timesd over!" The crew cheered. "And a hundred times again!" The men cheered louder.

"Suffered I have!" Ragetti whimpered. Barbossa looked over his crew.

"Punished, we were! The lot of us! Disproportionate for our crime!" He slammed his fist against the upturned palm of his other hand. "Here it is!" Barbossa kicked the lid off the chest. "The cursed treasure of Cortes himself," Barbossa walking over to Elizebeth touching the gold as he walked by. "Every last peice that went astray, we have returned," he held a few peices and let them fall into the chest. "...save for this!" He pointed to Elizabeth. Will started climbing over the rock.

"Jack, Angel." he hissed. The hand had planted on the small shelf had upset some coins that had been placed there.

"Not yet!" Jack and Angel brougt him back down. "We wait for the oppurtune moment." Jack whispered walking to the entrance.

"Eight-hundered and eighty-one we found, but despaired of finding the last..." Barbossa continued with his speech.

"When's that? When it's the greatest profit to you?" Will challenged but Angel tugged on his arm gently.

"Will Turner calm yerself, we're going to help you." Angel soothed like mother hushing her child.

"Do us a favor I know it's hard for you but," Jack said. "...please stay here, and try not to do anything stupid." Angel let go of Will and stepped in front of Jack.

"And you keep him from doing something stupid." Jack ordered. Angel opened her mouth to object, but Jack gave her a look that made her give up. She couldn't help it; he was truly, devilishly handsome. Instead of an objection, she gave him a frustrated look.

"Fine I'll keep an eye on the whelp." She crossed her arms. Jack left the two of them as Barbossa spoke again. Angel returned to where they have been watching and listened.

"And who among us has paid blood sacrafice owed by the heathen gods?"

"US!" The pirates shouted.

"And who's blood must yet be paid?" Barbossa asked.

"HERS!" They all pointed at Elizabeth.

"You know the first thing I'm gonna do once the curse is lifted?" He got closer to Elizabeth to hear. "Eat a whole bushel of apples." Barbossa pulled out a knife Angel had given him and removed the medallion. "Begun by blood, by blood undone!"

All of a sudden Angel truned around to see Jack uncouncious and Will with an oar running up to her. Angel pulled out her pistol and aimed at him. "Don't even think about it, whelp. Unless ye want this bullet in yar head." Will jogged away, dropping the oar next to Jack. Angel had a grin on her face of victory. Angel rushed to Jack's side flipped him and put his head on her lap. "Jack, ye alright?" Angel asked as she patted his cheeks getting no reply from Jack. She silenced herself as she noticed the chanting had stopped. A moment Khoeler's voice rang out.

"Did it work?"

"I don't feel no diffrent." Ragetti whined.

"How do we tell?" Pintel asked. Barbossa rolled his eyes and head and shot Pintel in the chest.

"Your not dead!" Khoeler said with shock.

"No." Pintel confirmed shakily and releieved at the same time. "...he shot me!" Nobody seemed to care.

"It didn't work." Ragetti moaned.

"The curse is still upon us!" Twigg shouted. The pirates quieted down as Barbossa looked at the knife and addressed Elizabeth. "You maid! Your father what was his name?" He grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Was your father _William Turner_?"

"No."

"Then where's his child?" He picked up the medallion and held it in her face. "The child who sailed from England eight years ago, the child of whose veins flows the blood of William Turner? Where?" Elizabeth kept her mouth shut with a grin. With an irritated growl, Barbossa gave her the back of his hand, tossing the medalion after her as she rolled to the very small ledgebelow the captain.

"You two!" Bo'sun growled. "You brought us the wrong person!" Everybody surrounded Pintel and Ragetti, shouts of agreement and shouts filled the cave.

"No! She had the medallion, she's a proper age!" Pintel protested, defending himself and Ragetti. "She said her name was Turner, you heard her! I think she lied to us!" Ragetti said. Angel chuckled to herself. 'Those two must always save their skins.' Angel thought.

"C'mon Jack please wake up!" Angel grabbed his hand tightly, hoping the pressure would reassure him." I need you here before things get messy!" The Sparrow still didn't answer Angel's frustration mounted. "Jack Edward Sparrow! Wake up!" Angel scolded quietly.

The Bo'Sun's voice interuppted Angel's attempts to wake Jack. "And it was you who brought us here the first place!" Along with the familiar sound of a sword being drawn. "If any coward here dare challenge me, let him speak!" Barbossa shouted, retrieving his own sword. The pirates shifted quietly and kept their mouth shut regretting that they infuriated the likes of Barbossa.

"I say we cut her throat and spill all her blood just in case!" Khoeler suggested and the others agreed. Angel heard that wretched monkey, Barbossa loved so dearly, screech. "The madallion! She's taken it! Get after her, you feckless pack of ingrates!" Although her gut was telling her to run, she couldn't help but chuckel again. 'Always with the name calling.' she thought with a smile. She groaned in annoyance as she discovered Barbossa's crew had scattered.

"I thought I told you to keep him from doing something stupid." Jack said irritably, sitting up from where he had laid. "Sorry, Jack I got distracted." Angel frowned.

"That's fine and all, but why do you have the grip of death on me hand?"

Angel didn't realize that she was still holding his hand so tightly. "I was a wee bit worried about ya." Angel said in her slight Scottish accent.

"A wee bit?"

"Don't push it, Jack. We got to get ourselves out of here." Angel said as she heard footsteps. Jack nodded and allowd her to help him up. With Jack leaning on the oar Willl hit him withJack and Angel ran but Jack still go a limp and all of a sudden ran into the pirates. "You?" Ragetti gasped.

"Your supposed to be dead!" Pintel yelled.

"Am I not?" Jack frowned. Then they turned in another direction but pirates behind were ready to shoot and so the other ones. "Palulay...Palu-li-la-la-lulu.."

"Jack, ye makin' a fool o' yerself." Jack ignored her and kept on guessing.

"Parlili...parsnip...parsley...par...parnter, parnter..." Angel sighed.

"Parley!" Ragetti offered.

Jack pointed at the man with a pleased smile on his face."Parley! That's the one! Parley!"

"Parley? Damn to the depths whatever muttonhead thought o' parley!" Pintel hissed. Angel rolled her eyes, not at all scared of that man scared of the short bald man who was pointing a pistol at Jack.

"That would be the French. The inventor of mayonnaise."

Raggeti replied. "I like mayonnaise."

* * *

Jack and Angel were led to a cave, there wrists tied in horrible ropes. While Jack was ditracted by treasure Angel was distracted by Barbossa. He didn't appear to look any diffrent. The recalled memories of her and what she used to call Hector made her sad. They had been great together, but he ended it when she needed him most and she put two bullets in his shoulder. It almost brung tears in her eys when she thought about it. Barbossa was shocked to see his former captain alive. Angel smiled at his reaction but then disappeared when Barbossa stared at her. "Angel, how good to see ya again." Barbossa took steps toward her until he was in front of her making Jack nervous.

"Same, here _Hector. _How's yer shoulder?" Angel spate venomous words.

"Fine, it hurts less now that ye mentioned it." Barbossa snapped. He narrowed his eyes at Jack as he noticed his hidden snicker. Barbossa took a few steps away from Angel, turning to Jack and said. "How the blazes did you get off that island, Jack?"

Jack grinned toothily. "When you marroned me on that godforsaken spit of land, you forgot one important thing, mate...I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack wrapped a hand on Angel's waist, showing off that she now belonged to him. Barbossa's temper flared again.

This kinda made Barbossa angry what Jack was doing. "Ah, well I won't be makin' that mistake again." He fronted the crew. "You gents remember Jack Sparrow and Angel Steel?" Most of the pirates laughed mostly at Angel and some were from Jack.

"Kill 'im." The pirates aimed their guns at Jack. Barbossa sneered and grabbed Angel's arm attempting to pull her towards him. Angel tried to slip out of the man's vice like hold, but Barbossa prevailed as the stronger. She stomped on Barbossa's foot with her high heeled boot, blood rushing back into her arm as Barbossa let go. The woman returned to Jack, his arm returning to her waist. "So be it. You die with him, then." Barbossa turned his back.

"The girl's blood didn't work, did it?" Barbossa growled and whipped around to face Jack again.

"Hold your fire!" Barbossa ordered. "You know whose blood we need."

"We know whose blood you need."

* * *

"I hate that damn man!" Angel shouted as Jack and her were going to the brig. Bo'sun shoved both of them into the brig.

"It's alright luv, I'm going to figure this out."

"It worked for a short while but look where it got us, Jack."

"I promise on the pain of death it's gonna be alright, luv." Jack said as he brush a hair away from her face.

"Jack, you charmer. Somehow, you always find a way to make me blush." Angel grinned at Jack and he grinned back. Jack grabbed gently on Angel's hand and put it on his chest.

"Guilty as charged." Jack said seductively. Angel chuckeled and kissed Jack on the lips, pleased when he kissed back. Angel wrapped her arms around Jack's neck, making the kiss deepen. Jack pulled back a bit. "You know I love ya?"

"Oh, shut up, Jack." Angel kissed Jack again this time Jack didn't resist put his arms around her waist.

It seemed a few hours to them before Angel spoke up. "You know there's gonna be somethin' for you when we get out of hear, Jack."

"I know." Jack pulled Angel to him and held her to his chest. As Angel laid on him she listened steadily to Jack's heartbeat. Jack's warm breath on her face made her feel safe though she can protect herself but she felt diffrent. Angel fell asleep until she heard Jack whispering to her. "Angel, wake up, luv." Angel moaned.

"Jack? What are ya doin'?"

"Wakin' you up that's what. Barbossa wants us." Before Jack could help Angel up Bo'sun did the pleasure of doing that and jerked both of them out of the brig.

Jack and Angel were shoved into the captain's cabin where Barbossa was grinning like the devil holding an apple in his hand. "Take a seat you two." Barbossa was smiling but Angel knew better that he was wanting to kill them both. Jack took a seat in front of Barbossa and Angel took a seat by Jack. "Now let us negotiate by first telling me whose blood I need." Mostly Jack talked to Barbossa but Angel kept her mouth shut until Barbossa offered an apple to her and she snatched it out of his hand. Slicing it into rough pieces in her hand and eating it with anger. "So you expect to leave me on some beach with nothin' but a name and your word it's the one I need, and watch you sail away in _my _ship?"

"No, I expect you standing on some beach with no name at all, watching me sail away in myship, then I will shout the name back to you." Jack said mokingly. "But that still leaves us with the problem of me standing on a beach naught but a name and your word it's the one I need."

"Seems fair to me, Barbossa." Angel spat taking another bit of the apple slice. Barbossa opened his mouth to reply but he was interupted by Bo'sun.

"Captain we're coming up on the _Interceptor_." Barbossa strode out of the cabin with his beloved monkey followin' him.


	3. The Island

Barbossa and Bo'sun had reached the helm when Angel and Jack followed them onto the deck. Jack's mutinous first mate stood at the wheel, looking through spyglass. Angel watched Jack stood in front of the spyglass.

"I'm havin' a thought a here Barbossa." Barbossa lowered his spyglass, a look of disgrut on his face. "What say we run a flag 'o truce, I scurry over to the _Interceptor, _and I negotiate the return of your medallion, eh? What say you to that?"

Barbossa smirked at Jack. "Now, you see...Jack that's exactly the attitude that lost ye the _Pearl. _People are easy to search when they're dead." Barbossa turned to Bo'sun. "Lock 'im in the brig." Bo'sun smiled and nodded, happy to do it. Angel gasped as the bo'sun only dragged Jack away.

"Jack." Angel whimpered, turning to follow him but she was stopped by Barbossa. Barbossa pulled her to his cabin and locked the door behind him.

"Why Jack?" Barbossa said suddenly.

"What?"

"Why are ye with, Jack?"

"Why not? You ended our relationship not me so why do ye care?" Barbossa hesitated and looked down at the floor trying to think. Angel glared at him, waiting for him to answer. Barbossa shifted his weight on his left leg, looking back up at her. "'Cause I still do care about ya, Angel." Angel looked taken back by his answer. Her look of shock didn't last very long as it was replaced by her favored angry look.

"Then why do did ye end it?" Angel with chilling calmness. Barbossa flinched at her tone; the calm before the storm.

"Cause I made a mistake." Barbossa yelled at her. His shoulder sank as his demeanor quieted down."I made a mistake." he repeated.

"The Hell ya did!" Angel retorted. "Thanks to you, I was in plenty pain. On the day you ended it I was hopin' ye would propose, because from all the years ya told me you loved me!" Hot tears stung her eyes as they rimmed her lids. Barbossa wished he hadn't said anything and let the matter lay. No matter how cursed or ruthless he was, he still couldn't help but feel bad for letting the one woman he loved down.

"Angel darlin', I'm sorry I never meant to hurt ya."

"Doesn't matter I'm with, Jack now and he treats me right." Angel snapped, turning to leave. She was stopped by an iron like hold Barbossa had on her hand.

"Angel, wait."

"Barbossa, what are ye doi-" Angel lost her breath when Barbossa pulled her in for a kiss. Still shocked a bit she relaxed under his touch and wrapped her arms aound his neck. Barbossa put his hand on her waist, pulling her deeper, until Angel pulled away from him. "Hector, I forgive you but I don't love ya anymore. My heart belongs to Jack." Angel put her fingers on her lips still feeling the warm tingling on her lips. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that. I'm going to the brig." Angel left Barbossa in his confusion, wondering what had happened, and why a pirate like himself felt like this. Angel went to find Jack attempting to escape. Jack stopped to see Angel smiling at him and he smiled back. Jack held onto the bars of his cell and looked back at her.

"Angel, darlin' what did he want to see for?" Angel hesitated, thinking of a good excuse. She knew if she told Jack about the kiss, he would surely leave her.

"He wanted me to join his crew. But I told him no, that my alligences lay elsewhere." It killed her to lie to him, but she couldn't bear the thought of losing him. Jack put his hand on Angel's cheek.

"Then I consider myself lucky then." Angel leaned into his touch and brought her face close to his.

"You can say 'lucky', Jack." Angel leaned closer to Jack, but found herself and Jack on the floor when the Black Pearl lurchedsuddenly. She frowned, sitting up.

"Angel, you alright, luv?" Jack asked as he sat up on the floor too.

"Aye, I'm alright." Then another explosion hit th Pearl, Angel guessed it was a cannonball. Jack looked through a hole in a plank of wood to see the Interceptor firing at the Pearl."Jack, what is it?" Jack opened his mouth to say something but fell over when another cannon sounded off. Angel instinctively ducked as cannonball whizzed over their heads.

"Stop blowin' holes in my ship!" Jack yelled. Angel looked up where the cannonball should have struck, but saw the support beam still there. Instead of cannonball damage, silver cutlery was stuck in the wood, some of the utensils had charring on them from the cannon. Jack saw a small flask hanging from a knife that stuck in the wood. Eagerly he plucked the flask up and uncorked it, turning upside down, frowning at it's emptiness.

"Jack." Angel retrieved his attention, and pointed at the destroyed remains of the lock. With two fingers, he pushed the hinged door open. It swung lamely, allowing the captive to escape easily. Jack raced out the door with Angel closely behind him. The pirates of the Pearl were too busy fighting with the _Interceptor _ that they didn't notice Jack and Angel escaping. Ropes had already been thrown onto the Interceptor, Jack and Angel's work half way done.

A man swung back to the _Black Pearl_ and Jack grabbed the rope, knocking the unaware sailor onto the deck.

"Thanks very much." Jack said as he pulled Angel close. "Hold on tight, luv."

Jack swung over to the _Interceptor_ easily_. _As soon as Ange's boots landed on the deck, she was suddenly aware that Jack wasn't at her side. Knowing it was time to defend hereself, she unsheethed her sword and pistol and started fighting. As soon Angel stopped fighting with her fifth undead pirate she looked over shoulder to see Jack chasing Barbossa's monkey, halting at his captor's feet. The world was turned upside down as someone picked her up and flung her like a ragdoll over their shoulder. She yelped and squirmed, hoping that if she protested enough she would be released. Angel held herself up to put a face to her captor to see a grinning Khoeler. He brought her across the water to the Pearl with some difficulty as she continued to wriggle. Khoeler put her on her feet next to Jack. Pintel began to orbit the rest of Jack's crew that had been tied to the mast, pistol aimed at their faces.

"If any of you so much as _think _the word 'parley' I'll have your guts fer garters!"

Angel watched Elizabeth, a look of desperation was plastered on the Governor of Port Royal's daughter as she escaped the ropes that held her with the crew. The piratess returned her gaze to the Interceptor just in time to see it explode into many pieces of wood, sails, and ropes. Angel hung her head, there was only one of thhe crew who hadn't made it onto the Pearl. Angel wondered what she would of done if it had been Jack in the explosion instead of Will. "Will." Elizabeth breathed. Elizabeth ran up to Barbossa screaming and punching his back. "You've got to stop it!" Barbossa spun around grabbed Elizabeth's wrists roughly.

"Welcome back, miss! You too advantage of our hospitality last time, it holds fair you return the favor." He thrust Elizabeth to the crew and began groping the poor girl. Angel turned away; she had become used to it on another ship, but not when the victim is Elizabeth. "Barbossa!" A male voice called to the whole crowd that was on deck.

Angel jeked her head up to see Will standing on the railing with a pistol in his hand."She goes free!" Will pointed to Elizabeth with the weapon. Barbossa sneered at Will.

"What's in your head, boy?"

"She goes free." Will repeated.

"You've only got one shot, and we can't die." Barbossa pointed out. Will looked over at Jack and Angel, to see Jack putting his hands together.

"Don't do anything stupid." he whispered.

"You can't...I can." Will said as he put the pistol under his chin. Barbossa looked at him strangely.

"Who are you?" Jack moved quickly in front of Barbossa.

"No one, he's no one! A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice though, eunuch." Jack pointed at Will.

"My name is William Turner! My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner! His blood runs in my veigns!"

Will interupted and Jack put his head down in defeat and returned to his place next to Angel.

Angel patted him on the back in comfort. "You tried." she comforted quietly. The pirates began muttering as they picked up of what he said.

"He's the spittin' image image of ol' Bootstrap Bill, come back to 'aunt us!" Ragetti cried out stupidly.

"On my word do as I say, or I'll pull the trigger and be lost in Dvay Jones's locker!" Will ordered.

"Name your terms, ." Barbossa said smoothly, a bit more interested now.

"Elizabeth goes free!" Will said repeated.

"Yes, we know that one. Anything else?" Barbossa rolled his eyes in irritation. Will looked over at the crew and Jack frantically pointed at himself and Angel.

"And the crew! The crew are not to be harmed!" Will said. Barbossa gave Will a twisted, evil smile, showing his nasty teeth.

"Agreed."

Rumrunner's Island was in view and Angel saw the crew moving Elizabeth onto the plank.

"Go on poppet! Walk the plank!" Angel heard Pintel shouting, a flintlock in his hand, pointed at the girl. Will charged at Barbossa murderously and cursed.

"Barbossa, you lying bastard! You said she would go free!"

"Don't dare impugn my honor boy! I agreed she'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where!" Barbossa snarled which turned into an evil cackle. Barbossa looked at Elizabeth. "Though it does seems ashamed to lose something so fine dont't it, lads?" All the crew agreed. "So I'll be havin' that dress back before ye go." The men seemed to be excited to see Elizabeth taking off her dress.

"Barbossa! You nasty pig!" Angel snapped. Next to her, Jack looked at Khoeler who had a secure hold on him.

"I always liked you." Jack confessed, earining nothing but a primal grunt.

"No, it's fine if he wants it back," Elizabeth started taking off the dress. "He can have it back. It goes with your black heart." Elizabeth threw the dress at Barbossa who easily caught it and he rubbed it on his face.

"Ooh, still warm." Barbossa purred and he threw it back at the crew. After Elizabeth stood on the plank, looking into the water. The last time she had fallen into the water, Jack and Angel needed to save her. She peered back and saw Barbossa's crew, pointing their pistols at her. In the crowd she saw the face of Angel Steel, sympathy was ruling the emotion on the woman's face. "Too long!" Bo'sun said and stomped his foot on the wood. The vibrations caused Elizabeth to fall, a short scream left the girl's lips. Barbossa turned to Angel.

"Hate to do this, lass, but it is your turn." Twigg and Khoeler grinned like the Devil's henchmen and shoved Angel onto the plank. Angel turned to Barbossa, her eyes narrowed.

"I knew ye changed, 've completely gone mad." Angel spat, wanting to see the hurt on his face. But Barbossa didn't allow his emotions to betray him so easily and hid the hurt expression. Angel walked further onto the plank proudly and turned around at the edge.

"Oh and Barbossa!" Angel yelled. "I would have considered forgiving you if you hadn't made Elizabeth take off her dress." She took a leap and performed a perfect swan dive into the water. She soon rose above the water and began swimming to the island that Elizabeth had already arrived at.

"I'd really rather hoped that we were past all of this." Jack said despirately.

"Jack...Jack, did ye notice? That be the same little island that we made you Govenor of on our last trip." Barbossa said sarcastically, a sickening smile on his face.

"I did notice." Jack muttered.

"Perhaps you'll be able to conjure up anothe miraculous escape, but I doubt it." Barbossa said thoughtfully. "Off you go."

"Last time, you left me a pistol with one shot." Jack said quickly. "By the powers, you're right! Where be Jack's pistol? Bring it foward!" The crew chuckeled and handed the pistol to Barbossa.

"Since there's three of us, a gentlemen...would give us three pistols."

"It'll be one pistol as before and you could be the gentlemen and shoot the loud one, and stab the other and starve to death yourself." Barbossa said firmly. Barbossa tossed the pistol and cutlass forward and it landed in the water and Jack gasped, diving in after his weapons.

Angel watched on the beach as Jack dived into the water, disappearing under the waves. Like she knew he would, Jack popped up, his effects in his hand as he swam to the island. Angel crossed her arms and watched as the Black Pearl turn away. Jack waded to shore, tossing his cutlass and pistol onto the dry sand.

"That's the second time I had to watch that man sail away with my ship but I'll get her back." Jack groaned.

"Don't be upset Jack. It's not gonna be gone long." Angel grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle sqeeze.

"Thanks, luv." Jack leaned down and gave Angel a peck on the lips. Jack lead Angel out of the water and began to set up camp on the island. The pirates bean to take off their overcoats as to keep from getting too hot."If you're going to shoot me, please do without delay." Elizabeth said coldly. "Is there problem between us, Mrs. Swann?"

"You were going to tell Barbossa about Will in exchange for a ship." Elizabeth accused.

"Elizabeth, Jack wasn't going to tell Barbossa in the first place in exchange for the _Pearl_. As long as we had a bargain there's no reason to tell about Will." Angel said kindly.

"Oh." Elizabeth sighed, regretting what she said.

"Oh." Jack mimicked. Angel rolled her eyes.

"He still risked his life to save ours." Elizabeth went on. Jack laughed and Angel sighed.

"Elizabeth, he saved your life not ours. We're nothin' but pirates, savvy?" Jack gave her a fake smile, walking into the palm tree forest.

"We should still do something to save him." Elizabeth replied, following the pirates.

"Off you go, then! Let us know how that turns out!" Jack shooed her, secretly hoping that she would just go.

Angel groaned. She was wet, tired, and hungry. Angel was in no mood to play mediator to his quarrel. Elizabeth raced after him.

"But you were marooned on this island before, weren't you, so we can escape the same way you did!" Jack spun around looking at Elizabeth.

"To what point and purpose, young missy? The _Black Pearl _is gone! And unless you have a rudder and sails in that bodice, unlikely, young will be dead long before you can even reach him!"

"Jack." Angel Angel groaned. She was wet, tired, and hungry. Angel was in no mood to play mediator to his quarrel. .

"What? It's the truth!"

"But you're Captain Jack Sparrow! You dissappeared under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Trading Company! You sacked Nassau Port without even firing a shot!" Elizabeth protested.  
"Are you the pirate I read about or not?" Elizabeth asked Jack as he jumped up and down on a hidden door.

"How did you escape last time?"

"Last time, I was here for a grand total of three days, all right." Jack stopped jumping on the trapdoor and opened it, he jumped down into the cache. "Last time, the rumrunner used this island as a cache, came by, and I was able to barter passage off. From the looks of things, they've been long out of business." He exited the cache and tossed two bottles of rum to Angel. "Probably have your bloody friend Norrington to thank fo that."

"So that's it then. That's the secret to the grand adventure of the infamous of Jack Sparrow." Elizabeth became highly irritated. "You spent three days laying on a beach drinking rum?"

Jack smiled at her. "Welcome to the Caribbean, luv." Angel put the second bottle of rum Jack had given her in the girl's hands.

"So is there any truth in any of your stories, then?" Elizabeth spat.

"Truth?" Angel rolled up the side of her shirt and there was a long black scar on her hip. Jack rolled up his sleeve to revealing a tattoo and brand, and a long nasty burn on his arm. Angel rolled up her sleeve to reveal her tattoo and brand, and pulled her pants to reveal a bullet hole wound on her knee. Jack finally tugged at his shirt to reveal two bullet holes in his chest.

"No truth at all." Jack finished. Jack went to the shoreline with Angel not far behind. "We still have a month, maybe more. Keep a weather eye for passing ships, and our chances are fair." Jack said to Elizabeth.

"What about Will? We have to do something." Elizabeth said as her voice quieted down.

Jack rolled a bottle of rum to Elizabeth and held up the other one. "Here's luck to you, Will Turner." He took a drink of it. Elizabeth sat beside Angel and sighed.

"Drink up me hearties, yo ho." Elizabeth took a gulp of her rum. Angel and Jack looked at her suprised.

"What was that, Elizabeth?" Jack said.

"It's Miss Swann...nothing. Just a song I learned as a child when I actually thought it'd be exciting to meet a pirate." "Let's hear it." Angel said excitedly.

"No."

"Come now, we've got the time. Let's hear it." Jack pointed out. At night, Angel, Jack, and Elizabeth circled the campfire the fire Jack had built, drunkily dancing and singing. Jack pulled down Angel and Elizabeth while they were still laughing. "I love this song! Really bad eggs! When I get the Balck Pearl back I'm gonna teach it to the whole crew and we'll sing it all the time." Jack declared.

"And you'll possibly be the most feared pirates in the Spainish Main." Elizabeth said.

"No, more like the world, Elizabeth." Angel corrected, holding herself closer to Jack.

"It must have been terrible for you to be alone on this island." Elizabeth cooed, scooting closer to Jack.

"Oh, yes but the company is infinitely better than last time." Jack said with a smile.

Jack wrapping his hand on Angel's shoulder. "Jack, I don't think I had enough rum to do that, yet." Angel said with a sly smile. Jack curled his mustache, earning a very girlish giggle from her.

"I know exactly what you mean, luv." Jack curled his mustache, earning a very girlish giggle from her.

"To freedom!" Elizabeth raised her bottle. Jack and Angel raised theirs as well.

"To the Black Pearl."Jack leaned his head back, chugging the remainder of his alcohol. He soon passed out and Elizabeth emptied her bottle of rum into the bonfire.

"You go on with your plan, Elizabeth. I'll keep Jack busy fer ya." Angel instructed. Elizabeth nodded and went along with her business.

Angel had been having the most peacful dream. Her and Jack had gotten the Pearl back, and were living comfortabley. Her father had been in the dream too, holding Angel's mother close to him. She HAD been having a great dream until Jack's shouting woke her.

"But why's the rum gone?" Jack whined.

"One, becuase it is a vile drink that turns the most respectable men into complete scoundrels, two, that signal is over a thousand feet high! The entire Royal Navy is looking for me! Do you really think that there would be the slightest chance they won't see it?"

"But why's the rum gone!" Jack whined once more.

"Just wait, Captain Sparrow. Give an hour maybe two. Keep a weather eye and you'll see white sails on the horizion." Elizabeth promised. Jack pulled out his pistol tempted to heed Barbossa's advice. He growled, knowing the shot wasn't meant for her. Jack stormed off, heading for the other side of the island. Angel scrambled to get up in the sand and followed Jack. "Must've been terrible for you to be trapped here, Jack. Must've been terrible," Jack mocked, turning to shout at Elizabeth. "Well, it bloody is now!"

"Easy, Jack don't get yer blood boiled. There will be more rum, it's not like the world's gonna end anytime soon." Angel cooed.

"You're right, luv. We need to get the _Pearl _back before the curse is broken."

"We'll do that, Jack don't worry."

"Angel, luv, you always know what to tell a man." Jack smiled with a devious look on his face and Angel quirked her brow.

"Jack, no put that out of your mind; now's not the time for that to happen." Angel warned.

"It will. Eventually." Jack leaned into her face waiting for her lips to meet his. Angel was slightly tempted, but relented to his advance, putting her lips on his. The kiss deepened and they held each other tight.

Angel opened her eyes for a moment, shock filled her body as she stopped. Jack opened his eyes and turned to see what had caught her attnetion. "There will be no living with her after this." Jack said to Angel.


	4. The Adventures Begin Part 2

"But we've got to save, Will!" Elizabeth said."No!" Governor Swann refused calmly. "Your safe now. We will return to Port Royal immediately, not go gallivanting after pirates!" "In case if you've forgotten, Governor. Pirates saved your daughter's life." Angel pointed out. Governor Swann said nothing to Angel's comment. "Then we condemn him to death!" Elizabeth went on. Governor Swann sighed. "The boy's fate is regrettable, but then so was his decision to engage in piracy." "To rescue me! To prevent anything from happening to me!"

Jack stepped forward. "If I may be so bold as to inject my professional opinion..."

He approached Norrington. "The _Pearl_ was listing near the scuppers of battle. It's _very _unlikely that'd she be able to make good time..."

"Think about it the _Black Pearl_the last real pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate... how could you passs that up, right." Angel finished.

Angel and Jack smiled at Norrington. Norrington took a deep breathe and sighed.

"By remembering that I serve others, and Miss Steel, not only myself." Norrington walked away from Jack and raced after him. "Commodore, please do this. For me...as a wedding gift." Norrington froze and turned bacl around wide-eyed. "Elizabeth...are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?" Governor Swann asked. "...I am." Elizabeth answered.

Jack smiled. "A wedding! I love weddings drinks all 'round!" Everybody stared at Jack and Angel. Jack shut up instantly and held out his hands. "I know...clap 'em in irons, right?" Norrington walked up to Angel and Jack. " and Miss Steel you will accompany these fine men-" Murtogg and Mullroy grinned. "to the helm and provide us with a nearing to Isla de Muerta. You will spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all _possible _meanings of the phrase 'silent as the grave.' Do I make myself clear?" Angel smiled weakly. "_Inescapably _clear." Angel and Mullroy gripped their arms and marched them off to the helm.

It was dark yet beautiful the night sky. The water reflecting the moon and stars sparkling in the sky. Angel and Jack were standing at the helm. "We're finally going to get the _Pearl _back, Jack. Aren't ye excited?" Angel asked.

"Aye, I am it's just been a while since we've been on the _Pearl_. I am almost forgot what it looks and feels like sailin' 'er." Jack said. "But with you by meside I can get the Pearl back and use my one shot on Barbossa." Jack wrapped his arm on Angel's waist. 'Oh no I almost forgot about him. I have to tell him or I will never clear my head of that kiss.' Angel thought. Angel was about to speak until she heard Elizabeth.

"Angel, can I speak with Jack for a moment." Elizabeth asked. Angel nodded and let them talk. After a few moments she heard Norrington and Jack went over to Angel and wrapped his hand around her waist. "With me, Sparrow, Miss Steel."Norrington said simply closing the compass shut and threw it to Jack. Jack and Angel nodded and headed to the longboats.

Norrington lowered his spyglass. "I don't care of the situation any attempt to storm the caves can turn into an ambush." he admitted. "Not if you're the ones doing the ambushing," Jack replied and with his confident grin.

"Angel and I go in there and convince Barbossa to send out his men in their little boats. You and your mates return to the _Dauntless_and blast the bejesus out of them with your little canons, eh? What do you got to lose?" Norrington kept his gaze on the _Pearl_.

"Nothing I'd adamant being rid of."

"What did pirates do to you, mate?" Norrington ignored Angel's question. Jack and Angel convinced him to keep Elizabeth protect from ambushes of pirates.

Angel and Jack finally reached to the cavern, Barbossa was doing his ritual like what he did with Elizabeth. The cave was filled with pirates chanting. Will was in front of the chest with Khoeler and Twigg holding him. Barbossa had the same knife before and was about to cut Will's throat. Angel and Jack rushed through the crowd and interrupted Barbossa. By the time they were in front Bo'sun grabbed onto their shoulders so they wouldn't move any further.

"It's not possible." Barbossa baffeled. "Not _probable_, Barbossa." Angel corrected.

"Where's Elizabeth?" Will asked desperately. "She's safe, just like we promised. She's all set to marry Norrington, like she promised, you get to die for her like you promised. So we're all men of our word, really..." Angel cleared her throat loud enough for him to hear her. "except Angel and Elizabeth who are in fact women." Angel mouthed 'thanks' to Jack and he nodded

"Shut up!" Barbossa yelled.

"You're next!" Barbossa was about to cut Will's throat again until Jack interrupted him.

"You don't want do that." Jack warned.

Barbossa gave Jack a look that said 'what the hell'.

"No, really think I do."

"Fine, it's your funeral." Angel said.

Barbosas rolled his eyes and hesitated. "_Why_don't I be doing it?" Jack continued. "Well because-" Jack smacked Bo'sun's hand off and continued on gaing. Angel shrugged Bo'sun's hand off and followed Jack. "Because the _HMS_ _Dauntless_, pride of the Royal Navy, is floating just off shore, waiting for you." Everybody in the cavern started muttering about worriedly.

"But no worries, mate,"

Jack walked with his girly swagger up to Barbossa with Angel by his side.

"Like most things unfortunate bit of circumstance can be solved with only a bit of negotiations, savvy?"

"With you I suppose?" Barbossa answered looking grouchy.

Jack nodded. "Just here me out, mate. You order your men to row out to the _Dauntless_ and they do what they do best."

The pirates started chuckling then stopped for Jack to continue.

"Robert is your uncle Fannie is your aunt there you are with two ships. Makings of your own fleet of course you'll take the grandest as your flagship who knows to argue. What of the _Pearl_?" Jack said using his negotiating skills.

"Name me captain I'll sail under your command and give you ten percent of me plunder," Jack continued but Barbossa didn't look convinced on ten percent. "and you get to call yourself as _Commodore _Barbossa, savvy?"

"I suppose you exchange you want me not to kill, the whelp?" Barbossa looked at Will and so did Jack and Angel.

"No no no no by all means kill the whelp just not yet. Wait 'til we lift the curse until the oppurtune moment." Will looked at Jack strangely and Barbossa looked back at Jack.

"For instance," Jack grabbed a handful of coins.

"after you killed Norrington's men every...last...one." Jack most of them into the chest all except one and hid it under his sleeve. Will started to notice Jack had something in his hand.

"You've been planning this since the beginning!" Will spat.

"Ever since you knew my name!"

"Yep." Jack answered and turned back to Barbossa. Angel looked at him and winked to show him that they were planning something. Angel looked at Barbossa smiled sweetly. "So do we have an accord?" Angel asked sweetly.

Barbossa thought for a moment. "I want fifty percent of your plunder."

"Fifteen!" Jack quickly said.

"Forty!"

"Twenty-five! And I'll buy you a hat! A really big one...Commodore." Barbossa grinned and stook out his hand. Jack hesitated for a moment but Angel elbowed him in the gut and he shook his hand.

"All hands to the boats!" Barbossa gave him a warning look. "Apologies," Jack smiled sheepishly. "You give the orders." Barbossa smiled. "Gents...take a walk." The pirates went out of the taverns. Jack's smile faded. "Not to the boats?" Barbossa looked at him and his smile grew wider.

* * *

"I must admit, Jack, I thought I had you figured out. But it turns out your a hard man to predict." Barbossa said.

"You have no idea." Angel muttered loud enough for only Barbossa to hear her. When Barbossa heard that he just chuckled softly. "Me, I'm dishonest, and a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest, honestly. It's the honest ones you have to watch out for."

He came up behind a pirate what looked like to Angel skipping stones. "Because you can never predict when they're gonna do something incredibly...stupid." Jack sheathed a sword from the man he was behind and kicked him into the water, and he threw an extra sword to Will who caught it.

Angel unsheathed her sword and started fighting with the pirate behind her. While we all know Jack started fighting Barbossa. The pirate was good fighter but not good enough until he hit a blow with his fist into Angel's stomach. Angel hunched over she got the wind knocked out of her for a moment.

"Gotta watch it, Miss Steel or you'll lose." The pirate warned. "I never lose." Angel breathed and she swing kicked the man in the neck. The pirate was knocked out for the moment and Angel could see Jack and Barbossa fight. But turned to help Will fight the others.

Angel fighting two pirates at the same time then she saw Jack and Barbossa and by the looks to Angel Jack was losing. "Be right back." Angel told Will. Will nodded and continued fighting. Angel ran up near to Barbossa and Jack enough for them to hear her. "Jack!" Angel yelled.

"What?"

"I need to tell ye something!"

"Can't it wait?"

"No! It's about what Barbossa said while we were in the cabin!"

Jack blocked a blow from Barbossa and turned his head towards her.

"He asked why I was with you! And I told him you treat me right and he kissed me!" Jack eyes widened in rage and turned his head towards Barbossa and attacked in fury. 'That ought help him.' Angel thought to herself.

Angel kept fighting other pirates until she saw Jack on the ground again. Barbossa had his arms out. "You can't beat me, Jack." Jack stubbornly got up and stabbed Barbossa in the chest. Barbossa sighed that said 'idiot' and stabbed Jack in the chest. Angel gasped and tears were threatening to come out until Jack stumbled into the moonlight, and she sighed with relief.

Angel than ran to help Will because he was on his back and a pirate standing over him. Angel was about to attack the pirate until she saw Elizabeth hit him with an oar. Elizabeth helped Will up and Angel was standing beside them. "You kissed, Barbossa?" Will said slightly grossed out. "He kissed me and be mature, Will." Elizabeth saw Jack and Barbossa fighting. "What side Jack on?" she asked. "For the moment...his." Angel answered. A pirate was about to attack Will until she blocked the blow from the pirate. "That's dirty fighting even for a pirate." Angel said to the man.

Angel got a toothy grin on her face she got an idea. It turns out Will had the same idea and had a long pole and ramed it in the pirate in front of her with some other pirates.

Will put a bomb in one of there chests and shoved them out of the moonlight. "No fair." he whined. One of them said before they exploded. Jack cut himself put his blood on the coin and threw it to Will. Barbossa saw Elizabeth run to Will and he aimed his pistol at her. Angel closed her eyes and she heard until she heard. _Bang!_Angel opened her yes to see who got shot.

Barbossa started laughing "Ten years you carry that pistol and now you wasted your shot." Angel looked to see Will with the medallion and coin. "He didn't waste it." Will then dropped them both. Angel looked back at Barbossa with a horrified look on his face.

Barbossa opened his coat to see that he was bleeding crimson blood. "I feel...cold." he whispered and he fell backwards. Angel ran to his side and gripped onto his hand. "Hector, I'm right here." Barbossa looked at her he could see tears were coming out.

"Angel, darlin'...I'm sorry for the...the kiss...and I'm sorry...for all those years-"

"Hector, hush yar dyin'. And I told ye I forgive ya already."

"Angel,...there's...there's...something I want...to tell ya."

"Yes." Angel had tears coming in here eyes.

Barbossa wiped the tears away from her eyes. "I love, ya, Angel. I...just...messed up to let...ya go."

"I know, Hector. I wasn't kidding when you're like a brother. Goodbye, Hector." Angel kissed the top of his forehead. Angel felt his hand slip away from hers until his hand was out of hers. Angel watched his eyes glaze over and she closed his eyelids. Angel got up and went to stand beside Jack. "I don't hate you, Jack." she said in low voice. Jack offered his arm. "Come on, luv lets get out of here." Angel accepted his arm and walked out of the cavern.

Jack, Angel, Will, and Elizabeth saw that the _Pearl_ was gone and they used a longboat instead. "I'm sorry Jack. I'm sorry Angel." Elizabeth said. "They've done what's right for them." Jack said and he pulled Angel towards him. Angel thought this would be the last time they would be together. Angel kissed Jack's cheek and put her head under his head.

"At least you got your revenge, Jack. And you have me."

"Your right, luv." Jack kissed the top Angel's head. "I do have you."


	5. The End?

Angel was in a cell with Jack and she was laying on his chest. "I said it this time and I'll say it again this is the end." Angel said sadly. Jack looked down at Angel and he smiled and Angel saw it.

"What?" Angel asked.

"It's nothing. I was thinking you look like an angel and that's your name."

Angel sat up slapped him playfully in the chest. Angle blushed to a ruby red. "Jack, why do ye like making me blush."

"Because your beautiful when you blush." Jack winked at her and she just grinned.

"I love you, Jack." Jack looked wide-eyed at her.

"Luv, that's the first time you said that to me." Angel just smiled.

"I know it's just I thought I say it." Angel layed back down on Jack's chest.

"Since the last time we're going to be together." Jack put his hand on her chin so she look at him. Jack leanded down to her face and kissed her gently on the lips. Angel kissed back until a solider grabbed her and tied her hands. Angel looked behind her and was releived when Jack wasn't far behind her. When they got to the hanging stand -or whatever they called it- they put them on the trapdoor. " Angel Steel and Jack Sparrow be it known-" "_Captain_ Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack muttered correctly.

"for your willful commisions against the crown. Said crimes being numerous in quanity and sinister in nature, the most egreigious of these to be cited herewith for both of them piracy. For Jack Sparrow-" "Haven't you heard ladies first." Angel said quietly. "smuggling, impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy, impersonating a cleric of the church of England, sailing under false colors, arson, kidnapping,"

Angel looked Jack strangley on kidnapping and he just shrugged. "looting, poaching, brigandage, pilfering, depravity, depredation, and general lawlessness. And for Angel Steel-" Angel rolled her eyes and sighed. 'Here we go.' Angel thought to herself. "Looting, pilfering, impersonation of a nun of the church of England, murder of a royal gaurd to her majesty, sailing under false colors, pilfering, depravity, smuggling, and general lawlessness. And for these crimes is you have been sentenced to be, on this day, hung until dead. May God have mercy on your soul."

The hangman put the nooses on Jack and Angel. Angel saw Will running towards them and threw two swords underneathe their feet just in time. Jack had trouble balancing on his sword while Angel had little trouble.

Angel looked up to see Will fighting the hangman and Will cut the ropes. Angel and Jack were down and they cut the ropes to their hands. Angel took off her noose took hold on one end Jack had the other and they made three navies land on their butts. Will was with them and they were all fighting soliders that charging at them. A navy was trying stb her with his gun but hold of point and kicked him in the gut. Another navy was aiming towards Jack and Jack had his back turned. Angel went behind him took hold of his neck and snapped it.

Jack, Angel, and Will were surrounded and they were gaurding each others backs. "Forget your place, Turner." Norrington said. "It's right here between you, Jack, and Angel." Angel took Jack's hand and squeezed it gently. "As is mine." Elizabeth ran toward Will. Governor Swann looked like he was going to have a stroke.

"Elizabeth! Lower your weapons! Forgoodness sake put them down!" Governor Swann ordered.

"So this is where your heart...truly lies then?"

"...It is." Elizabeth said and she looked sympathetically to Norrington. Jack's hand slipped out of Angel's and walked in front of the group. "Well, I feel rather good about this! I think we all arrived at avery special place, eh? Spiritually...ecumenically...and gramatically." Angel tapped Will's shoulder when he turned around Angel hugged him.

"Take care, Will."

Angel let go of Will and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks, Angel. You too."

Angel went to Elizabeth and hugged her. "You take care, too Elizabeth. And don't try to get in trouble."

"I should say the same for you, Angel." Angel let go of Elizabeth.

"And thank you for saving my life." Elizabeth said.

Angel smiled. "Your welcome. I hope we meet again." Jack was behind Angel and he looked at Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, it would've never worked between us I'm sorry but I have Angel."

Angel quirked her brow she knew Elizabeth was in love with Will. "Will...nice hat." Will just smirked at the comment. Jack grabbed Angel's hand and stepped on the ledge of the wall. Jack let go of her hand for a moment.

"Freinds! This is the day you will remember as the day that-" Before Jack could finish Jack fell over the ledge. Angel sighed and rolled her eyes. "You almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow and Angel Steel." Angel spread her arms out and fell backwards.

When Angel was in the water she pointed to _Pearl_ and they swam to it. They climbed onto the ladder and Gibbs brought out a supporting hand for Angel and she accepted then he pulled Jack up. "I thought you were supposed to keep to the Code." Angel said confusingly. "We figured they were more...actual _guidelines_." Gibbs explained. Cotton handed Jack's hat to Jack.

"Thank you." Jack put it back on his head. "Captain Sparrow." AnaMaria put a blanket over Jack. "The _Black Pearl_ is yours." All eyes were on Jack and Angel. Jack ran his hand over the black faded wood of the _Black Pearl_. "On deck, you scrabrous dogs! Hands to the braces! Let down the haul to run free!" Jack ordered. Everybody went to work escpecially Angel but was stopped when Jack had her hand.

"Except you, luv." Jack put his hand on her waist. Then Jack hummed 'A Pirate's Life for Me'. "And really bad eggs. Drink up me hearties yo'ho." Angel finished. Jack chuckeled and kissed Angel's lips gently and not forcefully.

* * *

**Ok hope u liked it and I'll be making a sequel to this story but since I had alot of people favoring this story I'll give u a preview.**

**"Angelica?" Davy looked behind Jack and smiled. Jack mothed to to her "Angelica?" "Good to see ye again." "You too." Jack had a questionable look on his face. "You two know each other?" Jack asked. "Of course..." Angel hesitated for a moment "he's my father." **


End file.
